one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta vs. M. Bison
Bayonetta vs. M. Bison '''is a One Minute Melee. It is the finale of DraconianA's Grand Dimensional Tournament, and includes the tournament's ending. The tournament can be found here. Intro '''The Grand Multiversal Tournament! This is it, the final bout! Only two out of 16 remain! Who will be eliminated? Will that one die? WHO WILL WIN?! Fight “It is time at last! The ending of this tournament is at hand! In a moment, we will see the result of 4 rounds, 15 matches, all with one overall victor! All that remains is one witch and one dictator. Who shall come up on top?! Who shall gain their wish?! Who shall bear the honor of winning the very first Grand Multiversal Tournament?!” The Overseer, done with his speech, sits back down on his throne. Bayonetta and M. Bison stare each other down. M. Bison engulfs his hand with Psycho Energy. Bayonetta equips her Love is Blue set of handguns, aiming the hand ones at M. Bison. (Cue Vergil’s Theme; 0:00-0:05) The Overseer raises his hand. “It all ends here!” No time limit “FIGHT!!!” (Vergil’s Theme; 0:05-0:44) Bayonetta fires shot after shot at M. Bison. The triggers are pulled in such quick succession as to show how well assembled the guns truly are, as they hold up through the tough strain. M. Bison immediately teleports behind Bayonetta, just for Bayonetta, as quickly as she pulled the triggers, to summon a giant fist, punching M. Bison into a pillar. M. Bison gets off the pillar, which holds up surprisingly well, but gets shot several times. As soon as the hand set runs out of ammo, Bayonetta flips into the air and kicks downward, shooting with the one on her right foot as she does so. M. Bison uses Psycho Reflect to absorb the bullets before grabbing Bayonetta as soon as she comes close. He slams her into the pillar with one giant swing. He then punches her with his free hand, right in the back. M. Bison chuckles, “Had enough?” Suddenly, Bayonetta flips out of M. Bison hand and right to the side. “Not yet, darling.” The giant fist comes from the ground and knocks M. Bison right into the ceiling. As he falls back down, both giant fists volley him onto the pillar, each one coming back as M. Bison bounces off. Right as he reaches the bottom, an iron maiden is summoned several feet in front of Bayonetta. When M. Bison reaches the bottom, Bayonetta kicks him towards the iron maiden. Before he could reach it, though. M. Bison uses a Psycho Crusher, the momentum letting the attack smash the iron maiden to bits. Bayonetta scoffs, “How rude! Didn’t anyone teach you not to break other’s toys?” She then equips Kafka, a huge bow, and shoots. M. Bison rushes forward in a rage, shaking off each arrow that hits, at least until the poison settles in, crippling him. Bayonetta walks up with Rakshasa, a pair of swords, and swing right at M. Bison’s neck with one of them… just for him to disappear before the blow could be struck. (Silence) Bayonetta is shaken by this turn of events. “That’s not possible! How-” M. Bison, from behind, grabs Bayonetta by the head again. “After I felt the slightest bit of poison, I knew what I had to do. Let’s just say that while you were breaking me physically, I was breaking you mentally.” Bayonetta is tossed into the air. As soon as she lands, she hears laughing from all around her. She gets up, just to see several M. Bisons surrounding her, levitating and rotating in a circle. Bayonetta smirks again. “I see. ‘Which one is the real one?’ Well, in that case, I think I’ll use my life line!” (Cue UMvC3 Main Theme; 0:00-0:12) Bayonetta quickly equips all of Love is Blue again before activating her Umbran Climax. Suddenly, out of a hole similar to those the fists and legs came out of, comes the demon those belong to: Madama Butterfly. Madama Butterfly, not affected by M. Bison’s mental projections, picks up the real M. Bison, causing the fakes to dissolve away from Bayonetta’s vision. Bayonetta is the one laughing now. “As I was saying before: Pretty or not… Don’t fuck with a witch!” SLAM! (Silence) M. Bison hits a pillar devastatingly hard, shattering it. Suddenly, the rubble from the pillar shakes. Out of it comes M. Bison’s left hand. Psycho Energy surrounds the hand. Immediately after, the rubble flies away. (Cue M. Bison’s theme; 0:00-0:21) M. Bison appears again, but he is larger. His outfit is now white, and his skin tone has a light purple tint. He has become Shin-Bison, his ultimate form. Shin-Bison charges forward at Madama Butterfly, who goes to punch Shin-Bison into the ground. Shin Bison, being much quicker than normal M. Bison, immediately teleports upwards a few feet, falling right onto Madama Butterfly’s arm. Shin-Bison runs up the arm and right up next to Madama Butterfly’s head. Before he could do anything, however, Bayonetta suddenly appears behind him and, using a katana named Shuraba, takes a big swing at the dictator. (M. Bison’s Theme, 0:59-1:17) Shin-Bison quickly turns around and grabs Bayonetta’s attacking arm. He then proceeds to use it to swing Bayonetta into Madama Butterfly’s cheek. As the demon stumbles to the side, M. Bison uses a Psycho Crusher to drag Bayonetta straight through Madama Butterfly’s head. Madama Butterfly starts falling onto the ground, dead, as M. Bison hangs in midair and rips Bayonetta’s right arm off, along with Shuraba. Bayonetta falls onto the ground right after Madama Butterfly’s corpse. The pain of the lost arm distract Bayonetta long enough for M. Bison to throw Shuraba down. (Silence) SHINK!!! K.O.! “This… Is… Not… Possible…” Bayonetta coughs up blood as she lays on the ground. Shin-Bison floats down onto the ground as he turns back into normal M. Bison. When he looks at Bayonetta, he smiles, taking in his craftsmanship: Shuraba, Bayonetta’s arm still attached, impaling its owner in the stomach. M. Bison picks Bayonetta up, drives his hand right into her chest, and tears her heart out. Psycho Energy engulfs his hand as he slowly clenches the heart, causing it to burn away as Bayonetta’s corpse falls over. Results This tournament's winner is... M. BISON! Voting Bayonetta must win: 2 M. Bison must win: 8 Bayonetta must live: 1 Bayonetta must die: 7 Ending The Overseer sits in silence. Suddenly, he slowly claps. His clapping picks up in pace, until it has become clear how much he has gotten out of the fight. “Bravo! Bravo! I did not expect such a beautifully brutal finale, broken pillar aside, of course.” M. Bison laughs once more, this time much more exuberant. “Now… I am still getting my wish, right?” The Overseer gets out of his throne, lifting his arms up high. “Of course, champion! Now, tell me what it is that you want, and it shall come true!” M. Bison takes a look at the corpses of both Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly. “Before I make my wish, I have one question: may I see the other kills in this tournament?” The Overseer waves his arms, and an orb appears before M. Bison. In it, he sees: Master Chief stabbing Radec, Smoke ripping Jago’s head off, The Scout throwing a cleaver into the head of Eric Cartman, Bayonetta using one of Madama Butterfly’s feet to crush Millia Rage, Himself stomping Smoke’s head into a pulp, The Scout being blown up in water by a sticky grenade from Master Chief, Bayonetta using a guillotine to chop Wonder Woman’s head off, And Bayonetta throwing Sir Dan’s head into a volcano. M. Bison, seeing all the destruction one simple gathering can cause, smiles wide. “I know what my wish is.” “What is it, champion?” “I want to host my own tournament. However, there are some specifics that I would like to sort out first.” M. Bison discusses his plan for a tournament to the Overseer. This tournament, unlike the Grand Multiversal, is designed to make the contenders cause as much self destruction to each other as possible. It is all set to be centered around getting to a goal, taking all the other unwilling fighters out along the way. Begrudgingly, the Overseer accepts. He grants the wish, allowing M. Bison to hold what could the most brutal tournament the multiverse has seen to this day. In the end, good intentions can have a butterfly effect that causes something awful, and bad intentions can have a butterfly effect that causes something good. Either way, things going awry is something that all sentient beings must adapt to in order to live fully. It is almost guaranteed that one thing will lead to another, like it or not. In other words, from the ashes, a phoenix rises. The End... Until next time Special Thanks DraconianA here. I would just like to say how thankful I am that I have been able to put this together. This was quite the experience, both in amazing moments in creativity and mistakes that I have learned from. I never let anything let me down from finishing this thing, and the support that I have received, while not too much, has been the driving force for me to just get this thing done. I went from spending months writing the first round, to about two months until the second round, to getting the fights done in weeks after voting finished, then days even! It's all thanks to those who read the fights in this tournament and voted on the next round. All that I can say is, thank you! Now, as for what comes next, aside from my second proper season (which should start before the end of May, but don't quote me on that), I will have another tournament eventually. Not anytime soon, but eventually. In the meantime, you can try out the other tournaments on this wiki. You can find one of my top choices, MP999's Phoenix Rising Tournament, here. For one that is still in progress but coming along smoothly, there's John1Thousand's Destroyer Tournament, which can be found here.Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Platinum Games vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music